


What's That Banging?

by heavenandhighwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50/50 smut and fluff, Biting, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kenma is wearing Kuroo's hoodie, Kissing, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Not Wearing Underwear, Scratching, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater
Summary: When I awoke, I could feel a small bundle of warmth pressed against my left side and stretching across my torso. I wasn’t entirely sure how I’d ended back up in my bed, I was sure I’d offered to take the sofa. I blinked a few times, to allow my eyes to adjust to the light, before looking down at the source of the heat.Like some poorly written fanfiction, all my memories from the night before came rushing back to me and I began to piece everything together.Kuroo wakes up to a nearly naked Kenma in his bed and begins to remember everything that happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	What's That Banging?

When I awoke, I could feel a small bundle of warmth pressed against my left side and stretching across my torso. I wasn’t entirely sure how I’d ended back up in my bed, I was sure I’d offered to take the sofa. I blinked a few times, to allow my eyes to adjust to the light, before looking down at the source of the heat. 

There, curled into my side with one leg flung over my lap and a small hand on my chest, was Kenma. His long hair was tied back in a messy bun and few pieces fell to frame his face. His chest rose and fell, slowly and it was clear that he was still asleep.

I admired his small frame, taking in the way his eyebrows furrowed as he dreamt and how he cuddled against me. I could feel my heart rate speed up slightly as I absorbed his cuteness. I was always aware that Kenma was cute but seeing him so up close and in such an intimate moment only solidified it for me.

I felt Kenma shuffle against me and tilt his head so that it was more comfortable against me. I checked to see if he was awake, which he wasn’t, when something else caught my eye. The jumper Kenma was wearing and slipped down his shoulder slightly, exposing the patch of skin where his collarbone met his neck. Contrasting against the porcelain skin, was an extremely obvious bite mark. Not a hickey, a bite mark.

Like some poorly written fanfiction, all my memories from the night before came rushing back to me and I began to piece everything together.

It was a little past two am when we stumbled through the door. Bokuto had headed back to the apartment before us with Akaashi in tow, leaving me and Kenma with a pitcher of drinks to finish and the tab. We finished the drinks and I threw it all on my card, deciding it was too late and I was too drunk to start caring about who owed me what.

I have no idea how me and Kenma made it home in one piece. We were drunk-drunk and somehow walked five blocks home without dying or being robbed. Then again, there wasn’t too many people wandering round in the early hours of a random Wednesday morning.

The second we fell through the door, Kenma fell dramatically against the floor, kicking his shoes off and squirming uncomfortably in his jeans. It was rare that he wore anything other than joggers and it was clear to me he was missing the comfort of them.

I stepped over him and made a staggered way over to the kitchen to pour two large glasses of water. I splashed some of it on the counter but decided to leave it, not like it wouldn’t dry. I passed one water to Kenma and we both gulped them down, feeling the alcohol in our system become diluted.

“Has water always tasted this amazing?” Kenma asked, an astonished tone to his voice.

“I have no idea but I want more.”

Two more glasses of water later and Kenma threw up, closely followed by Kuroo.

“I think we drank it too fast.” I groaned; my head rested against the wall of the bathroom.

“Ya think?”

We both felt pretty gross from throwing up but it had sobered us up plenty. The world was less hazy, more solid and defined which usually meant that I was coming down. The water had definitely nullified the dehydration and I decided that pain killers and bed would be the best idea.

Kenma brushed his teeth whilst I grabbed us both the medication and took my portion. Then we switched, me brushing my teeth and Kenma gulping down his pills. We gave each other pathetic smiles before wishing each other a goodnight and making our way to our respective bedrooms.

Sleep was struggling to find me that night and I spent a little under an hour just staring out the window opposite my bed. It had a decent view of the city so I watched as various lights flicked on and off and the rise and falls in traffic. It was peaceful and would have nulled me to sleep if it wasn’t for an incessant background noise.

There was a persistent bagging noise, too soft to be from one of the attached rooms but too loud to be from another floor of the apartment complex. I thought that perhaps someone was doing DIY but then I remembered it was three am and even in Tokyo, people weren’t that odd. Paranoia crept into me and I stressed about everything from rats in the walls to someone breaking in.

I remained calm, for the most part, until my bedroom door opened a crack and a small flood of light broke through the darkness. Of course, like any rational adult, I assumed it was a murderer and that I was about to die, drunk and staring at the city landscape. ‘At least it won’t hurt if I’m drunk’, I thought, like an idiot.

“Kuro? You awake?”

I had never, in all our year of friendship, been so grateful to hear Kenma’s voice. I sat up, letting my comforter fall around my waist and squinted towards the figure.

“Kenma? What the fuck, is it you making all that noise?”

“No, it’s Bokuto and Akaashi.”

“What are they-oh.”

“Yeah, and guess whose wall Bokuto’s headboard is up against.”

As silence fell between us, all that could be heard was the soft banging and muffled voices. I tried my hardest to fight it but fell back against the mattress, clutching my stomach as I laughed.

“Holy shit! He’s gonna kill him! He’s actually going to tear poor Akaashi in half!” I cackled, rolling about for dramatic effect.

“It’s not funny.” Kenma stated but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sat up, still chuckling and looked back over to Kenma.

“Do you need me to say something so you can sleep?”

“No, I was just hoping I could sleep in here.”

“Oh shit! Yeah of course.” I stammered, climbing out the bed.

As I climbed out, I could see Kenma better and realised that he was wearing a jumper that was miles too large for him and I couldn’t tell if there was anything else on underneath.

“Kenma, is that my hoodie?”

Kenma dipped his head down and hid behind strands of his hair.

“Yeah, well, you left it in my room a few days ago and I kept forgetting to give it back. It just looked so big and cosy so I put it on.”

My face blushed beetroot, he was so fucking cute. Why did I ask? I knew it was my jumper. I could have gone my whole life not knowing such levels of adorable existed.

“Did you want it back?”

“What? No! No, it’s fine Kenma, you keep it. I’m fine as I am anyway – I always sleep in my underwear.”

“I didn’t ask but thank you for the jumper I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” I said as a prolonged beat of silence slid through the air. “So, if you just take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. Everything’s there just let me grab my phone and I’ll be out your hair.”

Kenma scrambled onto the bed and sat back on his heels which made the oversized jumper crumple between his legs and slip slightly on one shoulder, exposing an expanse of delicate, pale skin. I quickly adverted my eyes, to grab my phone from the nightstand before shooting towards to door.

“Kuro.” Kenma called.

I stopped just before the doorway and turned to face the blonde who was sat in the same position but slightly raised like he had moved towards me.

“Stay with me…please.”

“Sure Kenma, like on the floor or?”

“No, not on the floor. On the bed, next to me.”

It became clear to me at that point that Kenma was playing some kind of game. With those last words, he’d rocked forward onto his hands and knees, as if he was crawling towards me, making the jumper slide down his back and expose his ass.

It also became clear that Kenma was only wearing the jumper and nothing else.

My underwear tightened a little at the sight. Kenma was naked, except for my jumper, sprawled out on my bed and begging me to stay. It was all too much and I had to repeatedly scream at myself that he was my good friend and whatever he was doing, was not meant that way.

I cleared my throat and licked my lips, wishing I had another glass of water to replenish the moisture my mouth had lost.

“Cool. Yeah, that’s fine.”

I slapped myself mentally; ‘real smooth dumbass’.

In the dim light of my room, I saw Kenma smile and stumble back, further down my bed. I took my time to walk to the nightstand and place my phone on charge, delaying the inevitable. I turned towards my bed and was prepared to climb on, when I saw that Kenma had appeared at the edge of it. 

He was sat back on his heels again, staring up at me with large, innocent eyes. I smiled as genuinely as I could manage and Kenma smiled back. His smile was rare but beautiful and it reminded me that it was just Kenma and nothing about him could ever be as intimidating as I was making out.

That was until the little shit stretched up like a cat, still on his knees and slid his hands up either side of my chest. His hands stopped when his fingertips brushed my collarbone and he raked his eyes up my body. His eyes finally stopped when they met mine and I could feel the golden orbs silently daring me to make a move.

“Kenma.” I warned, my voice not as firm as I wanted it to be.

“Kuroo.” He tested, tracing lazy fingers across my skin. “Come to bed with me.”

The neediness of his voice and those five simple words were all it took to convince me. My hands gripped his waist as I crashed my lips into his and slammed him down against the mattress. He squealed in surprise before unwrapping his legs from under him and around my waist as his hands trailed up into my hair.

He let out a needy whine that went straight to my dick and made me moan into his mouth. He pulled desperately at my hair and I broke apart from him, gasping for air. When I looked down at him, a soft blush covered his cheeks, his eyes were glazed over and his lips were plump and shiny. I reached a hand out to run a thumb over his lips, admiring how soft they felt under the pad of it.

“Please Tetsurou,” Kenma croaked, his voice hoarse and whispery. “Kiss me.”

The fact he’d asked seemed ridiculous to me as I leant down to reconnect our lips. They moved in sync near-perfectly, the only hiccups being a result of our pure lust for what was happening. Our hands grabbed at each other, trying to figure out what felt best to hold and what made us feel the impossible level of close that we were so desperate for.

I began trailing kisses down his throat, licking and nipping at all the areas I could. Kenma would let out small gasps and whimpers of approval when I nipped at certain places but when I ran my tongue along his collarbone, his hips bucked as he moaned loudly.

I continued teasing him as I trailed equally as tormenting hands down his sides until I felt the fullness of his backside. I gripped it tightly under the jumper, spreading it and playing with the plump flesh.

“You’re driving me crazy dressed like this.” I whispered against the shell of his ear. “Did you do it especially for me?”

“Yuh-huh.” Kenma chocked. “I wanted something to happen so bad so I thought I’d tease you a little.”

“And what did you want to happen pudding?”

Kenma whimpered at the nickname and I basked in the knowledge that I could turn the hard-headed blonde into such a puddle of submissiveness so easily.

“I wanted you to fuck me Kuro.” He mumbled.

“Hmmm, what was that?” I teased, before biting down hard on his collarbone.

“Fuck me! For the love of god, please fuck me!”

And then, it was suddenly the next and Kenma was sprawled out on top of me, still wearing the jumper I banned him from removing. He looked so tranquil under the soft glow of daylight that I refused to wake him. I wanted him to remain so at peace and worry free for as long as he could. I had no idea what the conversation would be or what our friendship would look like if he woke up.

I shimmied myself from under Kenma, making sure that I laid him down against the mattress as softly as I could manage. He stirred slightly and mewled, rolling over onto his other side and curling up into a ball. He looked just like a kitten and I couldn’t help but take a quick picture as a memento, terrified that we would no longer even be friends, never mind do that again.

I pulled on my briefs that had been discarded on the floor during the night and made my way out into the living space. My hangover was minimal, thanks to the water, vomiting, painkillers and orgasm that racked me sober but my body was consumed by grogginess. I decided that coffee would be the best treatment and set to making a pot. 

Whilst I waited for it, I grabbed my phone and was about to start scrolling through when I caught a reflection on myself on the black screen. There were marks littered all over my neck. I ran into the bathroom to get a better look in the large mirror and saw that I was covered in hickeys and bite marks that mirrored the one on Kenma’s neck. I gulped loudly, dumbfounded that Kenma could be so rough and slightly excited that he was.

The more awake I became, the more aware of a stinging sensation on my back I was. I twisted my body to view my back in the mirror and my eyes almost bulged out my head. I knew Kenma wore his nails slightly long but I never imagined that they could make so much damage. Raked all down my back were dark, angry red scratch marks. Some were short and concentrated around my shoulders, whilst longer ones trailed the length of my spine.

I willed my dick to stay in place as I made my way back into the kitchen and focused all my efforts on the brewing pot of coffee and not on the blonde cuddled up in my bed. I poured myself a mug and took as sip, letting the bitter taste roll across my tongue. It was probably a placebo effect but I swear I could already feel the caffeine working its way through my body and easing my joints. 

I sighed contently into my cup and closed my eyes as I leant against the cool marble of the counter top.

“Is there any for me?” A voice croaked.

I opened my eyes and stood in the door way of my room was Kenma. His hair was a little messy but still securely in its bun and he rubbed his eyes with a sleeve covered hand. He looked breath-taking under the cast of the sun that poured through the windows and I turned quickly to make him a cup of coffee.

“Here you go.” I said, offering him the cup.

Kenma had moved closer by that point and took the mug from my hands with a small smile and a “thank you”. I rested myself back against the counter as Kenma sat on it to my right. We drank our coffee in silence for a while until I felt Kenma slump against my shoulder and stare out the large window in the living room.

“Kenma?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore but I’m fine.”

I blushed deep red and turned my head away as my heart climbed up my throat.

“That’s not what I meant. How are you feeling emotionally?”

“How are you feeling?”

“I asked first.”

“My answer depends on yours.”

I sighed and placed my mug down next to me. I got up from where I was leaning and turned so that I was facing Kenma. He instinctively opened his legs and I stepped between them, doing my hardest to not look at where the jumper had ridden up his thighs and learn whether he had underwear on or not.

“I’m happy Kenma, really happy.”

“Me too.”

“It wasn’t just some drunken mistake, right? I get more of you, don’t I?”

“I wanted to do this months ago, I was just scared. But for as long as you want me, you can have as much of me as you want.” Kenma hummed, putting his coffee down so he could loop his arms around my neck.

My hands found his small waist and I was about to dip down and press my lips to his, when I heard the familiar click of Bokuto’s door. I quickly sprung away from Kenma, who jumped off the side and pulled his hood ever his head so that nobody could see the marks on his neck.

“Morning.” Bokuto yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way over to the coffee pot.

“Bo it’s three in the afternoon.” Akaashi said, rounding the corner soon after.

Bokuto shrugged, pouring two coffees and passing one to Akaashi who grabbed milk out of the fridge to add to his.

“So, you two, fun night?” I asked, cocking one eyebrow and continuing to sip my coffee.

“Yeah, it was lovely, thank you.” Akaashi replied, his voice not wavering an inch but the pink of his cheeks giving it all away.

“Lovely? Is that what we’re calling it now? Well, whatever gets your rocks of ‘Kashi.”

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto asked.

“You-you were being a little loud last night.” Kenma chimed in, looking anywhere but at the culprits.

“Shit, you could hear us?”

“Hear you? Your head board almost went through my wall.”

I sprayed my coffee out my mouth, catching most of it in my hand as the rest dribbled down my chin. Kenma’s completely flat delivery floored me and I burst out into cackles of laughter.

Akaashi’s face almost burst and I could see the steam come out of his ears as he hid himself in Bokuto’s chest, who wrapped an arm around him. Bo’s expression was one of both pride and horror. I heard Akaashi mumble something about being mortified into his boyfriend’s chest and I decided it would be best to leave the two alone.

“Okay Kenma, I think it’s only fair we leave these two alone. Come one.” 

I placed my mug in the sink and Kenma did the same, turning to walk away before I caught his wrist and threw him over my shoulder.

“Kuro!” He squealed. “Put me down!”

I smacked his ass in response and continued heading towards my room. Kenma squirmed uncomfortably and pulled my jumper down to cover himself and to not flash Bokuto. I got some odd looks from the couple as I walked past but I just grinned and carried on, knowing they wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

I closed my bedroom door, subtly locking it as I did and walked over to my bed. I threw Kenma down onto it and he landed on his back with an “umph”. The hood of the jumper had fallen off his head and the jumper rode up to sit around his waist and expose all of his bottom half.

I licked my lips, climbing above him and resting one hand on the mattress either side of his face.

“Now, where were we?”

Bonus:  
Akaashi’s POV-

I uncurled myself from Bokuto’s chest when I heard Kenma squeal. I did not expect to see him thrown over Kuroo’s shoulder, jumper dangerously close to exposing him. Why was he naked? Kuroo walked past us with a shit-eating grin on his face and Kenma looked flustered but dazed and happy.

Once I heard Kuroo’s door shut and the familiar sound of the lock clicking I looked up at Bo.

“They fucked didn’t they.”

“Oh definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a different KuroKen that was a party au and I almost posted it but it had a similar dynamic to my first one so I'm going to hold off on it.
> 
> Kinda of thinking of turning this into a mini-series with like the smutty parts and fluffy parts. Might even through in some BokuAka ones. I don't know, I'll think on it.


End file.
